


Some Sweet Day

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: Sirius just wants feel free again.





	Some Sweet Day

**Author's Note:**

> *Semi-public sex, semi-clothed sex*
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

The nights were the worst. It was just him, and his mother's portrait, and all the horrid memories Sirius had growing up in 12 Grimmauld Place. There was no one to talk to _(Kreacher didn't count)_ , no one to keep him company, no one to distract him. It was just Sirius, and his ever-growing loneliness.

Sirius finally reached his breaking point one night, when all he could hear about were the missions the _other_ Order members were participating in. Hell, even the _greasy git_ got more action than Sirius did, and how was that even possible? Sirius didn't know which was worse: being locked up in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit, or being locked up in his childhood home because no one was able to prove his innocence.

Sometimes Sirius wished he was still at Azkaban.

It was the night of the full moon, and for a fleeting moment Sirius wondered where Remus was that night – hopefully not alone, and not without the Wolfsbane Potion. Then the wanderlust took over, and Sirius sneaked to the garage, wistfully looking at his bike. Maybe he could… no one would ever know… and it's not anyone would _see_ if Sirius left for a little ride, right?

Sirius hadn't realised how much he had missed driving his bike until he was at the outskirts of London, heading towards…. Scotland, it seemed. Oh well, the destination didn't really matter, as long as he was going somewhere.

Sirius kept on driving, choosing the less used and narrowed roads for his excursion. Better to be safe than sorry, as Sirius had no intention of getting thrown back to Azkaban. One of the roads took him to a little resting stop in the middle of nowhere. To Sirius's surprise there was another bike parked in front of a collapsed building that might have been a restroom sometime in the past – a gorgeous, black and sleek bike, clearly custom-made. Looked like Sirius wasn't the only one appreciating the finer aspects of motorbikes.

A rustle nearby caught Sirius's attention, and soon a figure dressed in all black leather emerged from behind the building. It was too dark to see any details about the other driver, just that he was tall and thin. An idea formed in Sirius's mind – it had been a while since he had driven with anyone else. Let's see if the stranger was up to a… little challenge.

Sirius revved his bike, getting the other driver's attention. A slight nod from the other man _(at least Sirius thought it was a man)_ and then they were off, driving along the narrow road leading away from the resting stop. They started off slowly, as if testing each other's skills and courage, but soon the speed was picking up, their manoeuvres getting bolder and bolder each passing minute.

It wasn't too long until they reached the highway; long, stretching miles of wide and asphalted road. Maybe it was because of the hour of the night, or maybe because miraculous things sometime happened, but there was no other traffic in sight. Now it was really the time to see which one of them was the better driver.

Sirius smiled to himself, thinking of the "special" parts his bike had. Some might call it cheating, but to Sirius it was mainly using the gifts he had received in birth. It was really not his fault he was born a wizard. A silent spell, and Sirius's bike picked up the speed, hovering few inches over the ground. There was no way the other driver could catch up with him now.

To Sirius's astonishment, the other driver easily kept up with him and was soon besides Sirius's bike. A quick glance, and Sirius realised the other driver was quite possibly magical folk as well – their bike was decorated with different runes, some of which Sirius had no idea what they meant and what was their purpose. Well, anyone could paint runes to their bike and it still didn't mean they could do magic – but these runes in question was glowing and some of them were even moving around.

But then, all the thoughts who his opponent was were swiftly removed from Sirius's mind as they were picking up speed once again. The freedom, even if it was a false one, felt intoxicating – Sirius wished the night would never end. Oh, if he could just keep on driving and driving and never return! The unfortunate truth was he couldn't, wouldn't. There was too much at stake, and Sirius knew he had to be the responsible one for a change. But just for this moment Sirius could pretend he was wild and free, and it made him feel giddy and somewhat aroused. It brought back some fond memories from his youth, back when everything was more simple. It wasn't once or twice Sirius had taken his pleasures with another biker – could his opponent be persuaded for more carnal activities?

The road had led them to another rest stop, although not as ramshackle as the first one had been. Sirius had made up his mind and was about to make a lewd suggestion to the mystery driver when they removed their helmet.

No.

It couldn't be.

Severus fucking Snape. 

It was like the destiny was laughing at Sirius, mocking at him for dreaming the impossible. All Sirius had ever asked was some freedom and a good shag, and life gave him Snivellus? Sirius might have been desperate, but not _that_ desperate.

"Tell me Black, why shouldn't I report you to the authorities? Or to Albus? Are you really that suicidal?"

Snape could really hurt Sirius, he could. But…

"Tell you what Snape, I'll promise to shag you and in exchange you won't tell a soul what happened tonight. Deal?"

The bastard just sneered at Sirius, but there was something in his eyes that made Sirius re-think his options.

"Or… you shag me and we will never talk about tonight?"

Shit.

Did he just offer Snape that the bloody Slytherin could shag him?

Suddenly Sirius found himself bent over his bike – the git could really move fast damn it. Long, slender fingers found his belt buckle, and before too long his trousers and boxers were dropped unceremoniously to his ankles. Despite his hatred towards the other man, Sirius was waiting in anticipation what would happen – would Snape even know what to do? The first finger penetrating him was slick with something, so that was a good start.

Then the second finger followed, and third, and yeah, Snape seemed to have a pretty good idea what he was supposed to do. Sirius realised with a jolt he was fully hard, his cock leaking pre-come. Snape did sort of a twisting motion with his fingers, hitting Sirius's prostate and Sirius couldn't help but moan in earnest. This might have actually been a good idea from his part.

Snape removed his fingers, and Sirius braced himself for what was to come next. Something blunt touched Sirius's entrance, and soon Snape was penetrating him.

Ungh. Damn it. Who would have known that the greasy, skinny Potions Master was hung like a bloody hippogriff? 

All the rational thought left Sirius's mind, and all he could do was to concentrate on the rhythmic pounding in his ass. Snape was stroking his cock slowly, driving Sirius mad – he would have wanted something rough and fast, not this agonizing, maddening, _ecstatic_ whatever this was. Sirius was close, so close, but the bastard was tantalizing him, never once hitting his prostate properly. Sirius whined and bucked, trying get leverage, but it was impossible in the angle he was currently propped in. Oh for Merlin's sake!

Snape finally took the hint, changing his angle and Sirius saw stars. Yes oh yes oh yes just like that, _so good and oh that was really good and he was so close, close, close he really needed to come oh please more Severus give him more that big fat cock it felt so good and he oh god more please more…_

Sirius was coming, coming in long spurts, coating his bike with come. Snape was doing the same behind him, his cock pulsing endlessly in Sirius's hole. Oh fuck. That had been pretty good.

Snape withdrew, leaving Sirius whimpering from the sudden emptiness. The bastard performed the cleaning spell on himself but not on Sirius, leaving Sirius standing there with come dripping from his behind. A revving engine, and Snape was leaving, his black bike glistening in the moonlight.

Sirius laughed, cleaning himself and making his way back home. No one else was there, of course there wasn't – just his mother's portrait and mad Kreacher. And a note which read:

_"Same time and place next week. SS_

* * *

END


End file.
